Disposable absorbent garments, and the manufacture of such garments, are well known in the art. Disposable absorbent garments typically include a moisture-impervious backing sheet, an absorbent pad, and a body-contacting liner sheet. In addition, such garments also include elasticized regions for securing the garment about the waist and legs of a wearer. These elasticized regions have been produced from varying patterns of the elastic members. Serpentine elasticized areas have been used to form elasticized leg openings. One example of a patent that uses plural spiral elasticized regions to form leg gathers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,861.
Despite previous advancements in the field of absorbent garments, persons skilled in the art continue their efforts to produce more comfortable garments which are better able to contain body exudates. For instance, a problem associated with prior art garments has been exudate leakage from the garment. Prolonged contact of exudates with the skin of the wearer also is a problem. Recent absorbent garments have utilized passageways through the liner sheet to help contain such exudates, and to remove them from contact with the wearer. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,147 describes an absorbent article having a passageway through the liner sheet which helps isolate waste from the skin of the wearer. Still another example of a garment that includes a passageway through the liner sheet is Khan's U.S Pat. No. 4,968,312.
Although many attempts have been made to provide garments that may be more comfortable and likely function better than previous garments for containing exudates, they also add steps to the manufacturing process. As a result, there still is a need for an economically fashioned absorbent garment which provides a pocket region for containing exudates.